


Won't You Embrace Me Fully?

by thesweetsaddict



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Airports, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, M/M, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetsaddict/pseuds/thesweetsaddict
Summary: The final goodbye before the plane sets off.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Won't You Embrace Me Fully?

Despite his protest, Mika ended up accompanying Shu to the airport anyway. As much as he wanted to spend every possible moment together before he went abroad, Shu feared that he was the one who wouldn’t be able to keep control of himself. They reluctantly end their long embrace when the boarding alert comes over the intercom. Mika was trying his best to remain strong but it was clear he was cracking. Shu himself felt the same, sure that the moment the plane set off he would lose it, but he forced himself to remain composed, for Mika’s sake if any. Mika shakes lightly in his grasp. Forcing himself to look up, he gives a pained smile, wanting to give Shu a final one before he departs. Shu gives a light one in return, trying his best before petting his head as the second message goes over. Mika speaks, his voice shaky as he chokes up.

“G-Guess this is it huh?”

Shu moves his hand slowly down from the top of his head before playing with a cowlick and then setting his hand on Mika’s shoulder.

“Yes... But it’s not forever.”

Mika looks down again, steadily losing control of himself, sniffling lightly.

“Y-Yeah...promise you’ll message me once ya land?”

Rubbing his thumb on his shoulder, Shu sighs.

“Of course.”

Mika gives another sorrowful smile before moving Shu’s hand off of him, letting him know it was alright to let go. Shu let’s his hand fall to his side, feeling bitterness at the emptiness.

“I...I don’t like goodbyes so...fer now...I’ll see ya soon...Oshi-san.”

The slightest bit of hesitation comes when he says his title, like he wanted to say something else, something more, but he restrains himself. Shu swallows hard trying to regain composure.

“Yes...We will see each other again soon...Kagehira.”

(Coward.)

Even though they were dating they still didn’t use each other’s first names as it was still much too flustering for both of them. Shu himself regrets pulling back his declaration that it was alright to do so back at the Repayment Festival but it’s something he’d have to live with, at least for now. They let go of each other fully, fingers unconsciously trying to hold one another’s sleeves once again as Shu turns to depart. He takes the first few steps quickly without thinking but it sets in. Mika, back there, and the boarding in front of him. The chaotic sounds of the airport become drowned out with numbness in his head. Throat becoming pained from choking up, he quickly lifts his arm up to rub at his eyes, trying to forbid the tears from falling. The silence is cut through in an instant with a shout.

“SHU!”

Quickly jolting his head to look back, Mika rushes at him and in an instant grabs Shu’s scarf throwing it over their heads. Gripping it tightly around them, Mika uses it to pull them into one another. With the fabric hiding them from the public, their lips interlock, albe a bit too forcefully. It takes Shu a good second to process what is going on but instantly pushes back into the kiss, grabbing Mika’s waist forcefully. Both their knuckles turning white from the grips they have on one another. They kiss blindly, ignoring the final announcements over the live speaker. At that moment, it’s only the two of them in the world. Despite knowing in the back of their heads to stop, they can’t, instead desperately trying to connect to each other further, not letting go. Both of their faces burning, frantically trying to hold onto one another with each kiss before reality sets in. Needing breath they pull back and even in the dulled vision of the scarf covering them the blush over their faces is still clearly visible. Out of breath, they loosen their grips, letting the fabric fall to give them fresh air.

“Final boarding call for flight 887.”

The sound comes back around them and it sets in, them both blushing wildly.

“K-Kage-Mi-”

“Y-Ya forgot somethin’...S-Sorry ya probably didn’t like it huh-?”

Shu puts his hand over his lips immediately. His words trailing off as he speaks in a low tone.

“Don’t put words into my mouth I- ...It wasn’t unwelcomed...that should be obvious…”

Mika looks down, face becoming redder by the second. Shu pets his head one last time as Mika lets go of his scarf, giving him one last smile. In the fondest tone he can manage, Shu speaks one last time.

“Farewell for now Mika, I love you.”

Tears now pouring out, Mika lets out the first genuine smile in days. Sniffling and choking on his words he practically shouts out his words before lowering his volume.

“Y-Yup! I love you, Shu.”

Shu ruffles his hair before turning, this time not looking back.

(This is not a goodbye, I have promised to remain by your side forever. When I return, I will be someone truly worthy of your love, and I will give my everything to loving you for the rest of my life...and even after then; Mika.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number 887 means: "Acknowledgement of your hard work and diligent efforts, and the angels applaud your life choices. Continue on your path as your grow with spiritual awareness and find success and fulfillment in both the material and spiritual worlds." I chose the number randomly but I'm just that good. 
> 
> My Twitter for fic previews and also where I don't shut up about Valkyrie: @Chie61361103

**Author's Note:**

> The number 887 means: "Acknowledgement of your hard work and diligent efforts, and the angels applaud your life choices. Continue on your path as your grow with spiritual awareness and find success and fulfillment in both the material and spiritual worlds." I chose the number randomly but I'm just that good.
> 
> My Twitter for fic previews and also where I don't shut up about Valkyrie: @Chie61361103


End file.
